broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Iron Hoof
This is the Power Ponies OC based on Epic Mount. For other versions see Epics alternate reality counterparts. Adam Mantium is a pony superhero located in the comic world of Power Ponies. His superhero identidy is Iron Hoof. Power Ponies :MLP article: Power Ponies The Power Ponies are a team of comic book superheroes who defend the fictional city of Maretropolis. They are mentioned in the season four episodes Power Ponies and Trade Ya!, they physically appear in IDW Publishing's My Little Pony Annual 2014, and they are detailed in Enterplay's trading cards. Their archenemy is the Mane-iac. The events of the comic book take place in the city of Maretropolis, which the Mane-iac seeks to destroy with her doomsday device. It is a large urban setting with many skyscrapers. An airship of the same design as that used by some of the Apple family flies overhead. The main cast picks up the story on top of a building opposite the Maretropolis Museum, which houses the Electro-Orb and the Mane-iac has just broken into. After she escapes, the Power Ponies head to the Mane-iac's top secret headquarters, of which Spike apparently knows the location. It is a shampoo factory, with an animated neon sign outside, which housed a hair-care product company before the Mane-iac's accident. The city also contains a bakery 65 blocks away from the factory. Other features seen on the street are a mailbox and a pretzel stand. History Adam Mantium was one of the many protestors who stood outside the factory belonging to Pharaoh Phetlock, a criminal who sought to establish his own criminal empire through methods inspired by ancient egyptian monarchy. The protest was for the closure of his industrial factories due to it's negligence to health and safety as well as pollution his establishments produce. Since the Power Ponies has exposed the Pharoh for the phoney he is, protest groups have formed outside his factory to have it shut down. Spruce Spanner (the civilian identidy of Saddle Rager) also attended the protest while the Power Ponies recommended her not to. There she befriended Adam Mantium, the two hitting it off well and talking about how it is important to do the right thing. Since Spruce was actually the superhero Saddle Rager, she believed that at times it's important to take matters into your own hooves for the greater good, this was something Adam took to consideration, but the protest was interrupted when Pharaoh Phetlock sent his own security to break up the protest using violent means. Adam tried to bravely protect Spruce from harm but only ended up down and beatened himself. Watching her friend being harmed, Spruce almost lost control of her anger resulting in the reveal of her identidy, luckily the Power Ponies showed up to break up the violence and help to make sure Spruce identidy was not revealed. Adam Mantium recovered from the protest yet was dissapointed at how it ended, but remembering the pretty mare he met and the talk they had on taking matters into ones hooves, he decided to break into the factory and find whatever dirt he can on Pharaoh Phetlock to assure the factory's closure. He was well aware what he was doing was illegal but was willing to face legal consequences for the ponies of Maretropolis. Sneaking into the factory he found vats of liquid metal that seem to be moving on it's own. He tried to find out more, sneaking into Pharaoh Phetlock office and collecting whatever information he could find, but he was captured and tied up. As Pharaoh Phetlock hostage with the intent to kill him, Pharaoh decided to tell his evil plan to Adam before his destruction. Pharaoh Phetlock plans to illegally manufacture and dispute weapons in the factories he owns in the industrial district of Maretropolis. A particular substance of his creation is an enchanted polymimetic alloy which can be used for various weapons and liquid armour. He planned to use the metal to construct a power armour to make him all powerful for his upcomming major crime, but for now in it's melted state, would be where Adam Mantium will be dipped in. The Power Ponies show up just in time to stop Pharaoh Phetlock and to rescue Adam before being dipped into the metal. However the rope was burned and Adam Mantium fell into the molton pot of liquid metal. His body was recovered but the metal around his body was quickly hardened as it cooled, the metal was too solid for tools to break the body free and he was pressumed dead. However, the metal began to bend and break from inside as Adam broke free of his metallic confinement. His skin had burned off from the heat of the molten metal but at the same time the metal bonded with his flesh replacing it with a metallic alloy like hide. After adjusting to the shock of what he had become, he now seeks a way to return to his normal pony self. But until a "cure" can be found for his condition he vowed to be an additional hero to Maretropolis and assist in the fight against crime under the name Iron Hoof. While a dedicated hero, he wants nothing more than to be the normal pony he once was again. Powers and Abilities Powers Organic Metal Coating: Iron Hoof possesses the same degree of mobility as he did before his flesh fused with the alloy hide. Initially had trouble moving with the weight of his skin, over time he adapted to the weight. *'Superpony Strength': Iron Hoof primary superpony power is his great physical strength. *'Superpony Stamina': His advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal pony. At his peak, he can exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to affect him. *'Superpony Durability': The metal composition of Iron Hoof's body renders him highly resistant to physical injury. His body can resist extremely powerful impact forces). He can also withstand exposure to high levels of explosives, such as being struck full with bazooka shells, without sustaining injury. His body can also withstand extreme temperatures. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Hero uniform': While not an official member of the Power Ponies, was granted a custom made uniform made with the usual enchantments that offer resistance from wear. While the uniform has anti-recognition enchantments to protect the wearers identidy, the enchantment is ineffective on him due to his metallic skin being obvious to his identidy. *'Hoof-shield': A shield he carries on his chest with a horseshoe mounted on it. Serves purely decorational as his emblem of choice. Notes *He is the Power Ponies counterpart to Epic Mount. *Iron Hoof being a pony stuck with metallic skin was inspired from such comic heroes as Colossus from ''X-Men'' and Thing from ''Fantastic Four''. *His civilian name Adam Mantium is a play on words based on the fictional metal adamantium from the Marvel series. *Despite his skin being made with a carbon steel, his hair still grows like normal, however for an unknown reason his hair consist mostly of bronze than keratin. *His metallic fused skin has dulled his somatosensory system. He is able to identify objects by shape and rigour, he cannot feel such things such as material or warmth. *He is romantically interested in Saddle Rager. Category:Ponytale Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Male